gabbyjcsfmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9
Season 9 is the current season of Gabby. It aired December 10th, 2010. It is the confirmed last season of the character Mallz. It has the most episodes so far in one season. It is supposed to end around April 2011. This season doesn't have any confirmed hiatus's, and it has a new episode on Christmas Eve, and New Year's Eve. Episodes 901. First Day of Ninth Grade- ''The kids are back at JCS. Mallz tells all that she's moving. Anne isn't ready to start school due to her baby. December 10th, 2010 '''902. Keep On Track- 'Mick tries to maintain her bulimic ways and strives for a diet, but something is holding her back. Lauren decides to help a substitute, but gets her self made fun of. ''December 17th, 2010 '''903. Brotherly Love, Pt. 1-' James and Jay want to continue making time for being brothers. Gabby starts chatting with a guy online, despite Mia's disapproval. ''December 24th, 2010 '''904. Brotherly Love, Pt. 2-' Carmine decides to spread nasty rumors about James and Jay's brotherhood-friendship, and Jay may have to step in and teach him a lesson. Jenna is shocked that Rachel is now posing as an emo. ''December 31st, 2010 '''905. Don't Touch Me, Pt. 1-' Gabby continues to chat with her online friend, unaware that he's not really 15. But Gabby continues ignoring Mia's pleas to stop before it's too late. Jacob starts to flirt with America, but she isn't too sure about a relationship. January 7th, 2011 906. Don't Touch Me, Pt. 2-''' Gabby's online friend shows up at JCS, trying to find Gabby. Mia walks in on him trying to molest Gabby, and goes and tells Mrs. Murphy. When Jacob asks America out on a date, she surprisingly says yes. January 7th, 2011 '907. Nicer Than Ever-' Anne is surprised at Holly K's new nicer attitude. But does she believe her eyes when she sees Holly K comforting an upset kid, what's the deal? Mike and James cut off Carmine. Does that mean Carmine will have no friends? '' January 14th, 2011 '''908. Shocker-' Lauren starts falling for Marcus again, but when Gabby notices it, she protests not to enter that world again. Can Lauren resist? Mallz is starting to dread telling Raphael she's moving. January 14th, 2011 '909. Home Decor-' Sam and Carl try to design their new dorm room how they want, but will their style and ideas get them detention? Holly K and America don't like that like that Anne is hanging out with Nancy, the nastiest girl in the grade. January 21st, 2011 '910. Crazy Valentine, Pt. 1-' Valentine's Day is in the air, and Holly K is getting anonymous love letters. How could they be? Gabby and Mia discover a love for singing. January 21st, 2011 '''911. Crazy Valentine, Pt. 2- ''Holly K learns her crush is in grade 3. But what if it's just a ploy? With a little detective work, they soon learn it's really Sam. Will Holly K go for him? Anne starts getting called a loose girl for partying due to her breakup with Jay. But when Jay sticks up for her will they get back together, or stay apart?'' January 28th, 2011 912. Best Friends Till The End-''' Raphael is upset that Jacob doesn't have any more time to hangout because he's now dating America. How far will Raphael go to get his friend back? Carmine apologizes to James and Mike and pleads for forgiveness, what will the tole be? ''January 28th, 2011 '''913. Replay-' Jenna tries to act kind to Rachel, so she doesn't go all berserk on her, but will this lead to more frustration along the way? When Sam catches Carl watching "male porn" he assumes he's gay, but what does Carl have to say about this? February 4th, 2011 '914. Groups Stink!-' Gabby learns she'll have to go to group therapy because of her online "friend." When Gabby tries to ditch her therapy circles for shopping with Mia, things may not turn out so good. Jenna learns that Rachel's playing her, and she's ready to play her back. February 4th, 2011 '''915. Come Out, Pt. 1- ''Carl is tired of Sam calling him gay, but something inside is telling Carl that Sam's not wrong. Will Carl come out, or will he sacrifice his happiness to save the torture from Sam? Lauren sets her sights on someone new...but what if it's Raphael? How will Mallz feel about that?'' February 11th, 2011 '916. Come Out, Pt. 2-' When Sam catches Carl looking at "shirtless men" again, Sam is now officially sure Carl's gay...but what does Carl have to say about it? Is he gay or not? Raphael feels that Lauren is more of a stalker than a friend, how will he handle this? ''February 11th, 2011 917. I Miss You Baby- 918. What Makes Ya' Think I'm Not Happy?- 919. Tik Tok Tik Tok, Pt. 1- 920. Tik Tok Tik Tok, Pt. 2- 921. Bloody Rachie- 922. JCS's Annual Talent Sick- 923. I'm Too Old For This- 924. Did Ya' Answer Me?- 925. Blame It On The Pop- 926. Bye-Bye Mally- 927. Hook Me Up- 928. Sleepover Mayhem, Pt. 1- 929. Sleepover Mayhem, Pt. 2- 930. Elevator Drop- Main Characters Gabby (seasons 1 - present) Mia (seasons 1 - present) Mick (seasons 1, 6 - present) Mallz (seasons 6 - present) Lauren (seasons 7 - present) Holly K (seasons 1 - present) Anne (seasons 1, 4 - present) America (seasons 4 - present) Jenna (seasons 8 - present) Rachel (seasons 8 - present) Jay (seasons 1 - present) Marcus (seasons 1 - present) Mike (seasons 1 - present) James (seasons 1 - present) Carmine (seasons 1 - present) Raphael (seasons 1 - present) Jacob (seasons 2, 4 - 7, 9 - present) Sam '(NEW) '(seasons 9 - present) Carl '(NEW) '''(seasons 9 - present) Ms. Murphy (seasons 1 - present) Trivia -This season has the most episodes so far, 30 episodes. -There are only two new characters, Sam and Carl. -The first episode of the season will be played on teen nick as a special called "9th Grade...Oh Boy" -The two-part episode Don't Touch Me, will be played as a teen nick hour special called "Take Your Eyes Off Of Me, Please" -There are about 2 new episodes every friday from 7:30 - 8:30 pm. Reason being that the producers wanted to have at least a 3 month wait until season 10.